This invention relates to processing systems including the transportation of semi-solid, liquid, and/or gaseous phases of foods and/or chemicals through conduits, into and out of holding tanks, and so on, during various manufacturing and/or packaging operations, and more particularly to a valve assembly and method for supplying gases or air to the processing system.
Systems for processing and/or transporting foods, chemicals and so forth between various locations in a processing plant can be as varied as the foods and chemicals produced and/or packaged. Such systems typically require a thorough cleaning after each batch or run. However, disassembling the vast array of conduits, holding tanks and other processing equipment in order to clean them would be a time-consuming and labor-intensive task, requiring more down time than run time. Accordingly, clean-in-place components have been introduced to minimize disassembly of the processing equipment.
In situ valves for providing air or gases during processing or after a cleaning operation are important components of the processing system since removal of product from the process lines before cleaning or another process run reduces contamination. Prior art valves of this type typically include a valve body connected to a pressurized source of drying air and a stopper that seals against a valve seat of the valve body when the drying air is removed. The purpose of the stopper is to prevent contaminants from entering the valve body and the pressurized air source. However, it has been found that contaminants can collect in the small areas between the valve seat and stopper, which may not be completely removed by the cleaning fluid.
Accordingly, it would be desirous to provide a valve assembly for clean-in-place operations that allow the small areas between the valve seat and stopper to be cleaned without the necessity of breaching the processing system. It would also be desirous to provide a valve assembly that is relatively simple in construction and operation.